Beauty of The End
by shipalltheotps
Summary: Corrin (Kamui) Has bridged the gap between two large kingdoms and they're both living in her neutral territory. This multi- chapter fluffy fic touches on the state of her army afterwards. Good feelings everyone.
1. Chapter 1 (06-29 12:48:16)

HEY!! Author here. I've been a wattpad super nova for a while and, due to recent complications I've been swayed to try Fanfiction.

This will be a multi-chapter fic that reviews Corrin s life after war.

I can't wait to share my stories here! Enjoy!

\--

After all the losses she had done it. Every choice she'd made had led her to this point.

The war was over, and everyone was unified.

Standing on the balcony, Corrin gazed over the Hoshidan glades. She savored in the warm, night breeze. It blew her hair gently behind her face and caressed her body in a soft hug. The stars seemed just a little bit brighter tonight.

"M'lady, is there anything I can get you? You seem lost in thought…" Behind her stood Jacob, her unfailingly loyal butler. Smiling, the princess shook her head and looked back to the quiet scene below her "I'm good for the night. I'll see you tomorrow," looking back once more she holds his eyes "I promise."

He hesitates only a moment before nodding, "Thank you. You are most gracious, and we are all grateful to have you, Master." He bows and walks off. 'There should be a special star, just for Jacob.' She thought absently. It was hard not to admire the man's dedication. After she disappeared from the bottomless chasm, Jacob had tracked her all the way to Hoshido and then fought by her side unconditionally.

"Lady Corrin…" Corrin turns again, only slightly offset by the consistent interjections, "Yes, Gunter?" The graying knight stood stiffly, holding a document in his hand, "I'm terribly sorry to interrupt you but I have news of a meeting between Hoshido's troops, and Nohr's troops… Something about cultural integration…?"

She resisted the urge to rip the paper in two, "Yes… yes… I believe our Nohrian troops wished for more cattle grounds, and Hoshidan troops requested a new horticultural center… on the same day…" She pinched the bridge of her nose with her hand but then took a deep breath and released it, "Is that all? I can still make that work. We have the space. Please be sure to assure Xander and Ryoma of my attendance." Gunter looked pained at her stress, but still bowed deeply and assented to her decision "Of course, Lady Corrin. I will see that your family is tended to and your quarters cleaned before your walk back."

She would never be able to fully comprehend her loyal companion's willingness to serve. They never requested a break, never complained. With her from Nohr, to hell, to Hoshido, and finally to her own slice of heaven. The sweet breeze picked up and a flurry of petals fall from the blossoming trees. Pink petals land in the grass and the crowds of people socializing below exclaim in happiness. The sound of their joy makes the white- haired royal's heart swell

Corrin gasps as two hands cover her eyes and then laughs, "Kaze?" The hands move from her face to her shoulders and then drop, "Yes, Lady Corrin. Simply checking on you… You denied my shopping request so I thought to ask if you're alright?"

His blue eyes and pale green hair stand out among the darker night backdrop, and make him look all the more beautiful.

Grabbing his hand she caresses it and holds it to her heart "Better than alright. Please, worry not, I'm more relieved than anything. Get some rest, we'll visit the local markets for fresh berries tomorrow." He kisses her hands and expresses his eagerness, then leaves.

\--

Please comment with critique and comments, they make me a better writer Thank you for reading, stay tuned because it's not done yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Welcome back! I wanted to add that I'm taking suggestions left in the comments. Your feedback matters to me! Enjoy!

\--

Alone again, she recalls their near death experience. If things had gone differently, she might not have Kaze, her caring and diligent retainer.

The stars all twinkle and sparkle relentlessly and Corrin humors herself, humming and counting the tiny specks. As she squints and watches a faint blue glow dawns across the grass. A sharp arrow of blue light flies past the startled members of Corrin's Army.

Tall and poised, Takumi of Hoshido stands out as only he could. Knowing of his own worth and unafraid to stand independent, his long silver hair and bright red eyes set him apart as nobility, and as a hunter.

Takumi smirked as the arrow pierced a falling cherry blossom flower, sticking it to a tree. The people laughed and applauded. Taking haughty, mock bows he waved back at the them.

Feeling her gaze, the archer prince looked up, lowering the Fujin Yumi and giving her a reassuring grin. The path to peace had been hard, to say the least, but the path to gaining his trust was even harder.

And if she had to do it again, she would; Their relationship was more important than ever, and she knew he'd always have her back.

Hinata creeps up from behind and tugs his ponytail, cackling he dodges the angry punches from his Master and skirts away. Oboro tactically evades the two of them and sneaks a kiss on the young prince's cheek. Takumi stops and turns beet red before crossing his arms and muttering short, inaudible insults. Oboro takes his hand, and then Hinata's, before leading them both towards the mess hall; Corrin hears Hinata yell something about sweet fish with peach sauce.

The Nohrian/ Hoshidan princess hears her own stomach rumble and her mind goes back to Kaze's berry shopping offer, and then to the realization that she hadn't eaten all day.

Lightning bugs started to appear, joining the mystic atmosphere. One lands on the banister and she nudges it onto her finger. She faintly remembers something her mother told her, about wishing on lightning bugs, and blows on it gently. The bug flies away, most likely irked over her small actions. Or maybe it was unbothered?

"C'mon, Kaden!! I bet I can catch more than you!" Keaton sprinted around the trees, jumping up and swiping at the buzzing lights. Kaden, seemingly unaffected by the taunts, followed slowly. He apologized to every person Keaton knocked into and effortlessly plucked bugs from the air.

Keaton stopped sprinting and ran back to the Kitsune, opening his hands just a bit, to count the insects. "TWELVE!!" He smiled wildly, "I so won." In response, Kaden raised his eyebrows and feigned shock, opening his hands widely to release an impressive flurry of shimmering summer beatles, "I think maybe I won."

In a roar of fury the wolf- man lunged and tackled him. They both went tumbling in the grass, Kaden complaining about his fur, and Keaton demanding a rematch. Corrin just giggled and watched, silently praying that they didn't cause too much destruction.

Her attention shifts as five shadows swoop overhead: Scarlet, Reina, Tsubaki, Camilla, and Hinoka were practicing. They flew in 'v' formation, mimicking the movements of the eldest Hoshidan princess. Powerful and fiery, Hinoka flew in tight, purposeful moves.

From down below, Setsuna and Azama both called loving cheers of praise. "You know maybe that's why you haven't fallen in battle yet, you're a half decent flier!" Azama shoos a fire fly away from his shoulder. Setsuna watches one land on her nose and smiles, waving lazily at her princess.

Hinoka sighs at her retainers and then catches Corrin's eye, calling down, asking if she wants a ride. As tempting as the offer is, Corrin shakes her head and waves for her to keep going.

Hinoka was so strong through the disappearance of her sister. Corrin knew she'd make a great queen, if she had any interest that is. Hinoka had about as much interest in the throne as Saizo with sweets.

"Of course she doesn't want to ride with you, she wants to ride with me." The large thud behind her makes her whirl around. The gigantic wyvern snorts and stares at Corrin curiously as it's master jumps down. The pale, purple haired beauty tilts her head and coos "I won't let you fall, sweet sister. I promise." As always it took multiple assurances of her well being to convince her move on, (and many hugs and kisses,) but it still touched Corrins heart that she was so insistent on bonding with her. It was only part of Camilla's charm.

She hears the two women bickering up above over who'd be more likely to drop her, and Corrin has to roll her eyes. She loved them both equally and trusted them both equally, and they knew it. The sound of horse hooves below her gives her insight on who'd spotted her next. "I personally would have to root for Camilla on this one." Leo is grinning playfully up at her from his mount, a small lamp hanging from the side of the reins. She points to it and smiles mischievously "Afraid of the dark?" she teased back.

He sticks his nose in the air "Hardly. If anyone here is afraid of the dark it's Elise. She's younger after a-" "BOO!!" The horses rears up, knocking Leo onto his butt and runs off. The peppy blonde Nohrian princess claps her hands together, "Did I scare you??" She extended her hand to him and he took it, standing up and grumbling a half audible "Hardly," that Corrin nearly didn't hear. Elise reaches into her pocket and throws a small piece of chocolate up at her big sister, "You look like you need something sweet!"

Under Elise's watchful and caring stare she ate the small candy and thanked her. They both walked off together, probably in search of Leo's horse. The both of them had seemingly grown even closer since the war ended, and it made Corrin happy to see them so relaxed.

\--

Please comment and critique! I love compliments and criticism; help me improve Good vibes, everyone.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, everyone!! Did you ask for more? Well, I'll give you more anyways.

\--

The night is still young and the stars are still bright. One of them flashes and falls, Corrin gasped and watched it burn out quickly. Closing her eyes she said a prayer of thanks and wished for lasting peace. When she opened her eyes the first thing she looked at was Lilith's temple. Tall and majestic, it stood to represent everything the dragon had: peace, tranquility and kindness.

She closed her eyes again, allowing the warm night to soothe her as she said another small prayer, thanking Lilith for her sacrifices.

Opening her eyes once more she is shocked to be staring into the eyes- er, eye- of Saizo. He in perched on the edge of the balcony like a cat, and staring right at her. "Erk, don't do that! I told you to stop sneaking up on me!" She'd fallen back onto her butt, and had to gather herself as she stood back up.

Without hesitation he dryly responded with "Yes, but it's fun. Ryoma and Sakura are on their way over here. Kagero is with them. This is just a forewarning." With that he disappears, not even leaving behind dirt from his shoes to prove he was there. In fact, she didn't think she could prove he was there even if she tried. Oh well.

Ryoma was on his way over. She knew he was always busy, so it meant a lot whenever he made time for her. Because Sakura was with him, it was safe to assume they were out lighting lanterns, the young healer's favorite activity.

'Oh, Sakura.' Corrin thinks airily. Recently she'd been trying her hardest to bond with the small red- head. Their relationship was stable from the beginning, but never wholeheartedly complete. Her absence had, apparently, taken its toll on their bond the most.

Sakura had no recollection of their memories at all, and they had a hard time rekindling any sibling- spark that could have originally been there. She leaned against the side of the wall for support and rubbed her temple as she pondered how she'd improve the heaven on earth she called home.

'Maybe a separate school house for the kids? Dwyer, Midori, Sophie, Selkie… Kana." Her face grows warm thinking of her tiny bundle of joy. About now he was probably already in bed. She'd see him when she walked back to her own private quarters, but for now she was fully enjoying her 'Corrin time.'

"Ah, sister. Do you want any company? Jacob told me I'd find you here." Xander is standing in the frame of the entrance, radiating the powerful presence she'd come to find comfortable after many years of living in the cold walls of Nohr. "Hello, brother. I'm just taking time to think." The pure moon and summer beetles cast sharp shadows across his face, making him look even more commanding than any daylight picture.

He nodded and walked beside her, "My men, natives to Nohr, wish to return soon." Corrin, shocked to hear this turned to stare "Why so? I've- We've- provided all they could require…" The elder prince smiled without looking back at her "All but home, sweet sister. Effie, Arthur, Selena, Beruka… even my own retainers. They wish to return home."

Running his fingers through his hair he sighed "It's naught against you, they simply yearn for their own." Corrin nodded, she could sympathise with that. "Alright, when?" "Soon."

The conversation dropped off, Corrin leaned over and hugged his arm quickly before stepping back and nodding once more. Xander wasn't used to such displays of affection, so it's understandable when he coughs into his fist uncomfortably and leans forward to give her a quick peck to the forehead and bid her good night. His fast retreat almost makes her giggle.

Corrin turned her attention back to the beautiful realm of revelations before her, "Nobody can leave me alone." she scoffs under her breath. The yards are still full of buzz and commotion, the air is still warm. To the royal warrior, the night was eternally youthful, and more potent than a thousand armies.

\--

I'm going to ask for something crazy; please leave me a comment! No matter your opinion, it makes me a better writer to read your thoughts, THANKS FOR READING!!

(*ω)


	4. Chapter 4

This will be the final addition. This story was uploaded in a rush, but that's mostly due to my crazy travel schedule. Bear with me! I will reveal Corrin's lover in this ch.

Off by the pearl and lapis rich ponds, she catches sight of two unmistakable figures: one small, and one large… "Ryoma, Sakura!" She waves energetically to the two of them. Ryoma smiles boldly and holds up his hand in a friendly greeting. The youngest princess is more timid, only waving twice and giving a small smile before returning to pick up the ore.

Upon their arrival at Corrin's doorstep, the three exchange hugs and wholesome kisses. "Sister," Ryoma's smile is more than elated, "I'm surprised you're still awake at this hour." Sakura glances around her feet and looks up, sheepishly "Yes you seemed rather tired earlier…" The dragon princess rolls her eyes and laughs, leaning one elboy on the balcony, "Come on, guys. I'm just waiting to see eveyrone go inside safely." Ryoma shakes his head "If that's all I'll take it from here." His eyes are stern.

It's been no secret that Ryoma treasured her fondly. His pride in her decision to defend her birth country and bring peace to the land had put him in 'forver-proud big brother mode.' Corrin was sometimes concerned that he pushed the others aside for her.

"No way, I'm indestructable. Go finish collecting ore… Sakura doesn't have nearly enough in her basket." The pink- haired flower is holding a dainty, wicker basket and the bottom glimmers only dimly with amber and lapis. The two girls exchange a meaningful look and Corrin smiles. Things aren't perfect, but they're coming along for her and Sakura.

Watching their silent conversation Ryoma coughs, blushes and straightens up, "Well, yes. Of course. Come along, little sister. There are many ore pools to visit before dawn." They turn to leave and as they walk down the hall, Sakura yells softly, "We can collect pearls next!" Her mellow voice carries down the hall.

Soon enough she'd have to go back to her room. In her room Kana would be sleeping, her sweet baby boy. Corrin's face grows hot quickly, her smile owning her face. Her little, dragon son-

"Eeeeee, Kana!" She does a little dance "I love being a mom!" The outburst shocks her and she takes a deep breath.

Her child isn't the only one waiting for her. Her husband would be impatient, missing his wife. Taking one last look around the serene twilight scene, Corrin smiles softly and kisses the stars goodnight and walks inside.

The doors are closed, the hall is silent. Her long white hair brushes her face as she presses her ear against the door. When she doesn't hear anything she breathes deeply and pulls open the door; the hinges squeak softly in protest. It's only dimly lit, the candles are dim and pale yellowish orange. Her shadow is tall and dark.

"Silas?"Her voice is horse, she needs water. It's been a long day and Elise's sweet didn't parch her throat. A figure in a tall chair by the window moves and as she gets closer she sees him, and her child.

Silas is sitting with Kana in his lap. Kana is sleeping soundly in his father's lap; he's only seven years old but in the light of the candles, his face is so young Corrin could've sworn he was only a baby again. She knew she'd never get back the years she'd lost with him, but she hoped she'd be able to make it up by loving him and giving him the peaceful world she'd brought for them.

"Silas…" She breathes out as she ducks down, "It's safe, let's bring her home." Her husband smiled and stood bringing Kana to the bed and laying him down. He turns and cups her face in his hands, "Love, if you're ready." He kisses her forehead "Let's bring Sophie home."

From childhood Silas took care of her. He took her out on picnics and looked out the window with her. They dreamed of traveling together when they were older. He'd become a knight to stay beside her and support her

Unconditionally.

Now that they were said- older, they'd fought together and fallen in love. Their first child, Kana had been sent to the deeprealms for around six [deeprealm] years. Being a dragon child, he'd been discovered quickly and had to be taken to her castle.

Their love was too fiery for just one kid. Within two [real time] years their second child, Sophie was born. Sophie was born without Dragon Blood. She was sent off and wasn't found. By now she had to be, what, twelve? Thirteen?

"I'm so happy you made it safe for her, for her and Kana." He adds. His strong body warms her as they embrace. You could say a lot of things about Silas, that he's not exceptional. And in a lot of ways, he's not. He's not flashy like Tsubaki, he's not a Kitsune. Silas doesn't fly on a winged beast, but he did make her heart soar.

"Thank you." She whispered. In this moment she knew, it'd work out. People mend, they find home. Everyone can find peace. In the end, the stars will shine and there will be beauty.

That's simply the end she'd chosen to make.

Thank you for reading this far. Please comment and tell me how to improve. I've enjoyed the feedback I've been given, and will use it to get better. Please look to my soon to be, better works. Thank you!


End file.
